Cast Out of Hell ftWing Binding
by Breakable Dolls
Summary: Having a mass of feathers on your back is pretty in convenient. Part 2 of Cast Out of Hell-verse


"_And no creature is hidden from his sight, but all are naked and exposed to the eyes of him to whom we must give account." Hebrews 4:13_

Rin supposed he was lucky that those that had been touched by neither heavenly nor demonic being could see the changes to his body. Mephisto had told him it was called a Mashou, which was a Buddhist term that meant demonic hindrance. Rin wasn't too familiar with other religions Fujimoto had encouraged him and Yukio to research other ones. Yukio took to it like a duck to water, but Rin was never interested.

Mephisto told Rin that because he was now the twin's guardian that Rin too would be attending True Cross Acadamy and the Exorcist Cram School. The problem was how Rin would coverup his wings and eyes. Surprisingly, it was Mephisto's driver that suggested a simple solution, wing binding and wearing turtlenecks and long pants. While Rin packed his belongings Mephisto took the time to speak to Yukio about what Rin didn't know.

Looking at his clothes, Rin knew he would have to go shopping. He owned exactly one turtleneck. Setting that problem aside, the newly born angel looked around the room he and his brother shared, most of Yukio's things had already been packed up and sent off to True Cross. There were still leftover boxes from Yukio. Rin pulled one closer to him and got to work.

Going through his things was strange, Rin didn't feel the appeal of certain things as he did before Rin had always been a fan of action manga, but found himself leaving it behind in favor of his meager collection of shoujo manga. Although Rin wouldn't call himself an artist he did have some talent and he found himself packing all the art supplies he could get his hands on. Rin carefully wrapped his favorite cooking knife with a towel. If it were up to Rin every cooking utensil in the church would be coming with him.

* * *

"_No one after lighting a lamp covers it with a jar or puts it under a bed, but puts it on a stand, so that those who enter may see the light." (Luke 8:16)_

Both Rin and Mephisto agreed that it would be better for Rin to have all of the clothes and his bindings before he started school. However, RIn and Mephisto seemed to have different ideas on what necessary meant. Rin (having been raised in a church and on scripture that spoke of the evils of money) didn't understand why the demon king was so intent on buying anything that caught Rin's eye… any of them.

When they got the wing binders Rin ran into a problem. Even with the leather belt like straps, Rin's wings ended well below his waist and didn't it into any pants without looking abnormal. Mephisto's solution to this was… Rin wearing the female uniform and skirts.

Rin thought to himself that on some level it should hurt his manly pride or whatever, but all be could think about was how much easier it would be to hide his wings. After all, clothing was clothing was clothing.

That was another thing, while there weren't any other major changes to Rin's body (other than the wings, his eyes, his hair, the eyes) there were small ones to Rin's mental state. While Rin had never cared much for gender roles or other stupid things that people freaked out about when it can to gender, he cared even less now. Rin supposed it had to do with how most angels despite masculine names were genderless.

The most exhausting thing about the whole "disguise Rin as normal human" plan was the hairstyle; The safest way to hide the horns/halo was with hair extensions and with a tradition hairstyle most commonly worn by Maiko. Which meant that every week Rin had to go to a hairstylist and have his hair redone because the style was complex and certainly not something he could do himself. Rin also had to make sure to moisturize his extensions the night before he got his hair redone. The worst part was Mephisto had to special order the extensions to make sure they were the right shade of white.

Not only that, but Mephisto insisted that while they were setting up RIn's disguise that RIn would be homeschooled so he wouldn't miss anything. The homeschooling program involved both regular classes and exorcist cram school classes. The cover for Rin not being in classes was that "she" was recovering from the loss of "her" father.

* * *

"'_You live in the midst of deception; in their deceit, they refuse to acknowledge me,' declares the Lord. (Jeremiah 9:6)_

Suguro Ryuji, also known as Bon, was a little disappointed when he first met Okumura Rin, she was supposedly the principal's niece or something; she was also his teacher's twin and the older one at that. Ryuji normally didn't pay attention to girls, but Rin was someone you couldn't help but look at. She was tall for a girl and had white hair (obviously dyed, but where; because her hair looked healthy) which was in a traditional style akin to how a geisha would style her hair and gold eyes (probably contacts). She wore a heavy modified version of the school uniform (she could get away with it who was going to tell off the principal's niece).

When she opened her mouth Ryuji was even more disappointed. She didn't seem that intelligent and was always arguing with the teachers over unimportant things. She often switched between masculine and feminine wording. Even in physical application, she wore clothes that covered every part of her body but her face and hair.

Kamiki Izumo's first thought when hearing about her teacher's twin was "Oh, boy, if I have to show her around I'm done with this place."

When she first saw his twin her thoughts were "Isn't her hair heavy?"

Izumo's first thought when the twin opened her mouth, "Fuck, I'm so gay. Oh, boy, please tell me Noriko is seeing this."

Shima Renzo took one look at Okumura-sensei's twin sister and knew that she was born (and still had) a penis. This must have been who Mephisto was talking about. The demon king had told Renzo too keep an eye on her and report back any suspicious behavior. Still, even if she was related to the demon king it was fine to look, wasn't it? Well… based on her brother's reaction… no, it was not.

Miwa Konekomaru didn't really have an opinion on the transfer (sort of) student. He knew Bon didn't like them because, well, Bon didn't like women, they reminded him too much of… back then. Renzo was being Renzo, sometimes Konekumaru wished that he had more normal childhood friends.

Moriyama Shiemi had been excited to meet Yuki-chan's sister. She was super pretty and it looked like Kamiki-san agreed. Okumura-chan even sat down next to her! She was really nice, shook Shiemi's hand, patted her head, and asked Shiemi if she wanted to be friends with her. Rin-chan was so nice.

Paku Noriko took one look at Okumura Rin and knew that she was Izumo's type. Not that Noriko was worried she knew her girlfriend was faithful and if she ever felt like Izumo's attraction was putting a rift in their relationship she could talk with her girlfriend about it.

* * *

_But the fearful, and unbelieving, and the abominable, and murderers, and whoremongers, and sorcerers, and idolaters, and all liars, shall have their part in the lake which burneth with fire and brimstone: which is the second death. (Revelation 21:8)_


End file.
